


Orgasms cure everything.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Aliens, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Basement Gerard Way, Best Friends, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerdiness, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, UFOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "You know what relieves headaches?""Yeah. Being alone."Frank snapped. Gerard chuckled in his ear and pressed closer, sliding fingers up Franks shirt.





	Orgasms cure everything.

Frank hated being sick. He hated it more when he didn't even know why his head felt ready to expload. He curled into Gerards bed and whined at all the soft hums.

"You should get painkillers."

"I don't take pills."Frank huffed as Gerard slid under the blankets, a strong arm wrapping around his waist.

"You know what relieves headaches?"

"Yeah. Being alone."Frank snapped. Gerard chuckled in his ear and pressed closer, sliding fingers up Franks shirt.

"You're warm."

"No shit, dickface. Go away."

"Orgasms. Natural pain killer, you know?"

Frank huffed and hid his face in the pillow, ignoring Gerards fingers on his back.

"Does it look like i've got enough energy to jack it? Hell, how the fuck would I even get it up? I'm dying here."

Frank froze at the fingers sliding into the waistband of his pyjama pants before pushing further until Gerard could dig his blunt nails against his ass cheek.

"I could help you out."

"The fuck would you do that for?"

"So you'll stop being a baby and I can get some work done."Gerard mumbled and slid his hand down further, until he could grope his ass.

"Gee."

"Let me help you out."

Frank spread his legs automatically, body twitching when Gerard ran his finger over his hole. 

"Turn onto your front or side."

Frank pushed himself onto his side, facing into Gerards stupid bathroom as fingertips brushed his semi. 

"Told you you could get it up."

"Shut the fuck up, dickface."

Gerard chuckled and wrapped his fingers around the base, tugging gently as he bit back a moan. 

"Talk."

"Hmm. Feel good, Frankie? Want more?"

Frank forced out a nod, whimpering as Gerard started to stroke him slowly. 

"God. Such a nice cock, Frankie. Wanna suck it."

"Please-"

"On your back."

Frank rolled over and focused on Gerards face as he moved down the bed and tugged Franks pants down, moaning softly.

"Blowjobs are my favourite thing to do, you know? The taste, the weight on my tongue-"

Gerard smirked as Franks cock twitched, wrapping fingers around the base before glancing up at Frank with hooded eyes. He twirled his tongue around the head before sinking down, meeting Franks eyes as he took his whole.

"You fucking-ah!"

Gerard moaned around him, tongue working magic as he started to bob his head. Franks back arched as he hooked a hand into Gerards hair, pushing him down until he gagged and choked around him.

"Jesus. Jesus Gee."

Gerard watched him, throat clenching before Frank let him up for air. He watched Gerard lick the precum and felt his entire body turn to mush. When he sunk back down, Frank held him there and thrust twice before moaning.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah Gee! Just like that."

Gerard gagged and slapped at Franks hand, moaning when Frank didn't flinch. Three more thrusts and he yanked Gerard off, just in time to see his prrtty face get painted white. Gerard panted as he stroked Frank through it before rolling onto the side. 

"Hows your head?"

Frank panted, locking eyes with Gerard before rolling onto his side.

"Heads good. Can I finger you?"

Gerards nod was quick as Frank grinned and pushed himseld down the bed, tugging off Gerards dumb  _I believe in ufos_ boxers.

"Did you see theses dumbass boxers and think 'hey. Dudes would dig them?'"

"I'm totally getting laid. They must be doing something right."

"Yeah. Freaking me the fuck out. Who talks about UFOs when they wanna bone?"Frank huffed as he finally got them off, wrapping a hand around Gerards leaking length.

"UFOs are real, I will kick you ass."Gerard forced out. He snorted and stroked him slowly.

"Could of been something cool. Like I believe in boners?"

"Or I believe in FIA."

"FIA?"Frank hummed.

"Fingers in ass, which I was promised."Gerard chucked the lube bottle at Franks chest.

"Fuckin lame dude."

Frank coated three fingers in it before pushing Gerards legs up, smirking as he teased Gerard who whimpered. The moment he pushed in, he gave the most broken hottest moan Frank had ever heard.

"Jesus."Frank bit Gerards thigh lightly, pushing his finger in more until it was surrounded in tight heat. He sucked a hickey into his thigh as he worked his finger in more until it was an easy slide, adding in a second didget as fingers twisted in his hair. Frank looked up at him, cum still drying on Gerards lips and cheeks as he panted.

"To the left."

Frank complied, smirking as Gerards entire body arched off the mattress. He kept pushing against his prostate until he could add a third finger, biting his lip as Gerard moaned his name.

"Are you hard?"

"Duh."

"Get your fucking cock in my ass, dickhead."

Frank wasted no time in pulling his fingers out and covering himself in lube. God. This was how he lost his virginity? Rad. Frank pushed his legs up until they were against Gerards stomach, leaning down to kiss Gerards neck as he positioned himself.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah c'-"

Frank sucked in a shaky breath as he pushed in. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck!"

"Sh. Its okay."Frank promised as he placed open mouth kisses along his neck.

"Hurts. Hurts so bad-"

"Just..just give it a minute, Gee."

When he bottomed out, he forced himself to hold still and wait for Gerards body to relax (or atleast the fucking hand in Franks hair. He didn't want to go bald at 19.)

"Kay. Move."

It took Frank longer to find his prostate this time, but when he did Gerard was cumming almost immediatly with a broken moan, hand moving to stroke himsref. Frank leaned his head against Gerards chest, watching the hand move as he spilled all over his stomach.

"God. So hot, Gee."

He pushed himself up to thrust deeper and faster, moaning at Gerards small whimpers as a hand wrapped around his bicep.

"Cum Frankie. C'mon. Cum in me."

Frank whimpered and felt his toes curl as he tried to hold off, before a hand was wrapping around his throat and squeezing gently. He pushed into it and let his orgasm hit, body shaking as he thrust himself through it.

"Holy shit."He mumbled when he collapsed next to Gerard, body exhausted as he closed his eyes against Gerards arm.

"You remember you said who talked about UFOs when they're getting laid?"

"Hmm."

"We do. I knew you'd like them."

Frank snorted and looked up, metting Gerards sleepy eyes as he finally closed the gap between their lips, hand moving to cup Gerards jaw gently. 

"Please get headaches more often. Gives me an excuse to touch my bestfriends dick."

"Don't think you need an excuse anymore, Gee. So aliens, whats your thoughts?"

Frank grinned as Gerards face lit up, turning onto his side to grip Franks hand as he started his famous rant. Frank always listened. When Gerard rang his doorbell the next day, he had a mug with  _I believe in UFOs!_ on it. Frank loved that fucking dork.


End file.
